


You Are A Snuggler, Aren’t You ?:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: 9x18: Aftermath Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Beers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Champagne, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e18 Ai No I Ka 'Ape He Mane'o No Ko Ka Nuku, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, New Beginning/New Beginnings, Post-Episode: s09e18 Ai No I Ka 'Ape He Mane'o No Ko Ka Nuku, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After a terrible day, Danny & Steve just wanted to spend some quality tome together, Do they do that?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	You Are A Snuggler, Aren’t You ?:

*Summary: After a terrible day, Danny & Steve just wanted to spend some quality tome together, Do they do that?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

It was a day from hell, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was glad that it was over with, & done. He spent the better part of it with his ex-mother-in-law, Amanda Savage, He felt bad for dragging his lover, & partner, Commander Steve McGarrett, with him along on the experience.

Steve saw what his lover meant, & he kept silent for the most of the day, but when Amanda hit below with her latest dig, & the blind left practically fuming, The Five-O Commander laid into the Best-Selling Author, as soon as he left.

The Former Seal made her think about her past actions against Danny, She realized that she didn’t give him a fair chance, while he was married to her daughter. She had a plan to make it right, & put into motion. The British Woman definitely didn’t want to be known as a cruel woman.

He went to **_Hilton Hawaiian Village_**, where he thought he was gonna meet his lover for a nice evening, & relax. He was surprised that Amanda had shown up, She explained that she used Steve’s phone to get him there. She started their exchange.

She explained why she was so harsh to him in the past, & explained about her own life, She wanted to make sure that things stay amicable, & he helps her out, whenever she needs it. “You are a good man, Daniel”, She said, as she kissed him on the cheek, & they had a glass of champagne, to celebrate their renewed relationship. He was going home, while she went to go meet her daughter, & grandchildren.

“You are a snuggler, Aren’t you ?”, Danny smiled, as Steve wrapped his arms around the loudmouth detective. The Hunky Brunette snuggled against him, & hugged him close to his body. He handed him a beer, Danny said this to the dark-haired man.

“Thank you for being there for me, I knew that I could always count on you for everything”, The Shorter Man said, as he kissed his man sweetly on the lips, Steve kisses him back, & says, “I love you, There’s nothing that I wouldn’t do for you”, He picks up the two beers that he brought out with him, & they sat down on the lanai, enjoyed their evening together.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
